1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting defects on a magneto-optic recording medium such as a magneto-optic disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among magneto-optic recording medium manufactured at factories, there are some products which have magneto-optic layers with uneven magneto-optic property, and it is necessary to inspect these products. However, no effective method is known for checking such non-uniformity of the recording layer of a magneto-optic disk up to now.